Snapshots
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Sakura mengubah perspektif Sasuke tentang obyek fotografi terindah adalah alam, bukan, melainkan manusia, juga memiliki keindahan tersendiri... for SaversContest : Banjir TomatCeri


KAZUHIME TIFFANY BEAUDELAIRE™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"SNAPSHOTS"

©2011

A Fanfiction Written by : Kazuhime Tiffany Beaudelaire™

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : AU, OOC, oneshot, Savers contest : Banjir TOMATCERI

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rated : T

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang sempurna dan idola sekolah, hobi memotret seorang gadis biasa seperti Haruno Sakura, secara diam-diam. Gadis itu perlahan mengubah persepsinya terhadap dunia fotografi,

bahwa pemandangan alam bukanlah satu-satunya obyek paling indah untuk dipotret, melainkan manusia, juga memiliki keindahan tersendiri.

For Savers contest : Banjir TOMATCERI

ONESHOT

'Sekolah baru, lingkungan baru, teman baru, everything is new. Kadang orang berpikir, itu adalah sebagian hal yang kurang menyenangkan, meninggalkan sekolah lama, lingkungan lama, dan teman-teman lama, mungkin sulit. Tapi kurasa tidak begitu sulit bagiku. Bukankah, kita harus selalu berpikir positif tentang apapun yang akan terjadi pada diri kita?'

"Ano.. Sasuke-san..."

"Hn?" Pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam yang sedang asyik memotret itu menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis seangkatannya berdiri di belakangnya

"Se-senpai di sana... menyuruhku meminta tanda tanganmu..." gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk. Pipinya memerah.

"Hn, baiklah," seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu melepaskan kamera Canon DSLR dari tangannya sehingga menggantung di lehernya. "Namamu?"

Gadis itu tersentak, "A..uhm... Kazahana Koyuki..." Sasuke mengangguk sambil meraih sodoran buku notes dan pena, menggoreskan tanda tangannya di kertas putih itu.

"Ini,"

Gadis itu sumringah, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-san!" setelah ber-ojigi lalu langsung berlari menghampiri senpainya yang sedang menunggunya di ujung koridor.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah lalu kembali meraih kameranya, membidikkan lensa ke arah seekor capung berwarna orange yang hinggap di rumput di hadapannya, di taman kecil di samping kelas ujung koridor yang berlainan dengan koridor di mana berdiri gadis tadi dengan senpainya.

"Teng...Teng...Teng..."

Sasuke melihat hasil potretannya sejenak, lalu beranjak dan menuju kelas. 'Ini hari terakhir MOS...'

-snapshots-

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Dari kelas X-1? Tampan sekali..."

"Selain tampan, dia juga sangat jenius! Terbukti dia bisa masuk kelas X-1!"

"Ah, iya kau benar, apakah dia sudah punya pacar, ya?"

"Wah beruntung sekali ya,"

Sasuke terus melangkah sepanjang tangga dan koridor, acuh terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, taman sekolah di halaman belakang. Di mana dia bisa mengekspresikan hobinya itu, memotret alam.

Sampai di taman yang cukup sepi itu Sasuke mulai mengambil gambar. Bunga, rumput, burung, langit, kupu-kupu... sampai bidikan kameranya mengarah pada sesuatu. 'Pink?' pemuda berambut raven itu mendongakkan kepalanya dari kamera. 'Rambutnya berwarna pink?' Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Diarahkannya kamera itu ke arah obyek merah muda tadi, seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di bangku taman. Dilihat dari dasinya yang berwarna biru, -sama seperti Sasuke-, dia pasti juga siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen ini. 'Kelihatan bagus di kamera,'

'Whoever we are...'

'Must have someone who we love quietly...'

-snapshots-

"Hey, antri dong!"

"Sabar sedikit bisa tidak, sih?"

"Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja!"

"Hey itu tempatku!"

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku yang masih kosong di kantin yang penuh sesak itu. Sangat sulit memang mendapatkannya, tapi akhirnya dengan perjuangan keras, pemuda itu mendapatkannya, satu, di pojok kantin. Menghela nafas, Sasuke memulai acara 'makan sendirian'-nya. Pemuda itu jarang makan di kantin, kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak, seperti pagi ini, Mikoto Uchiha, okaasan-nya, karena alasan tertentu pagi ini tidak bisa masak untuk Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya.

"Permisi... apa di sini masih kosong? Meja lain penuh, kulihat yang ini masih kosong..."

Sasuke berhenti menyuap nasi ke mulutnya, lalu mendongak, "Mas-"

Gadis itu memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung kepada Sasuke yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. 'Gadis ini...'

"Kosongkah?"

"Hn. Silahkan," Sasuke segera sadar dan melanjutkan makannya, sementara gadis tadi mengangguk, tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau... Uchiha, kan?" gadis itu tersenyum, matanya yang emerald berbinar cantik.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," onyx-nya menatap gadis di hadapannya.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Gomen, aku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas X-2, kau kelas X-1, kan? Hebatnya bisa masuk kelas itu..." Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Thanks,"

"Ano... Uchiha-san, kau di kantin sendirian?"

"Aku susah bergaul. Dan kurasa lebih enak panggil aku Sasuke saja,"

"Ah, hai'..." Sakura melanjutkan makannya yang belum selesai. "Sasuke-san, kau menganggap dirimu susah bergaul, tapi menurutku berteman itu menyenangkan lho..."

Sasuke melirik.

"Di lingkungan yang baru, kita juga perlu menyesuaikan diri. Mendapat teman baru adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan dari lingkungan baru. Dengan teman, kita bisa berbagi dan tertawa bersama," Sakura tertawa. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-san, kita baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu tapi aku sudah bicara tidak jelas begini," gadis berambut sugarplum itu kembali tertawa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn,"

"Teng... Teng..."

"Ah, Sasuke-san, ayo kembali ke kelas, kelas kita bersebelahan kan," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi...

"Aduh!"

Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tangan Sakura yang hampir terjatuh karena terantuk kaki meja.

"Sa..suke-san," Sakura dengan segera sadar diri dan melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Go-gomen ne..." blushing, menunduk, tak berani menatap onyx itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn. Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," angguk Sakura. "Arigatou,"

"Hn,"

'When we remember that person, we feel...'

'A little bit crowded at chest...'

-snapshots-

'Pegertian tentang teman... adalah pelajaran pertama yang kudapat darinya...' Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di bed kamarnya. "Gadis yang menarik. Aku jadi ingin ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh," gumamnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau kenali lebih jauh, ne, Sasu-chan?"

"Okaasan, kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju?" Sasuke bangkit, Mikoto duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ini ibumu. Ne, makan malam sudah siap, ayah dan kakakmu sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Turunlah,"

"Hn,"

-snapshots-

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau mau bergabung di klub apa?" seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang menepuk punggung Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Fotografi," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya yah, hobimu kan memotret ke mana-mana, hehe," pemuda tadi nyengir, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

"Lalu kau sendiri, Uzumaki?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, cukup panggil aku Naruto! Sekarang kan kita sudah berteman. Oh iya, aku akan masuk klub sepakbola. Asal kau tahu, dari dulu hobiku memang sepakbola. Kalau kau mau kau bisa bergabung, ketua klubnya adalah Sasori, kakak kelas kita di kelas XII-1,"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku cukup fotografi saja," Sasuke tersenyum, tapi itu membuat cengiran Naruto memudar di wajahnya. Bukan, bukan karena penolakan Sasuke terhadap ajakannya, tapi karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum...

"Sas, baru kali ini aku lihat kau tersenyum," Naruto mulai nyengir lagi, kali ini lebih lebar.

Sasuke tersentak sedikit, "Apa?"

"Istirahat nanti ke kantin bersamaku, yuk!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

-snapshots-

"Naruto, aku sudah selesai. Maaf ya, aku pergi duluan, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan," Sasuke bangkit sambil meraih kameranya.

Naruto yang masih asyik menghabiskan ramennya mendongak. "Yah, aku sendirian, dong! Ya sudahlah, ketemu nanti di kelas, ya!"

"Ok," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto keluar kantin dan mendapati bangkunya di hadapan Naruto tadi diisi oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru datang. Gadis itu dan Naruto berbincang sebentar, lalu gadis itu duduk. Sasuke tak menyadari wajah gadis itu sudah semerah apel karena dirinya sudah keluar kantin.

'Itu dia,' batinnya sambil duduk di bangku taman. Di seberangnya –agak ke kanan sedikit- duduk gadis berambut pink –Sakura-, kali ini bersama teman-temannya. Mereka tampak bersemangat sekali dalam bercerita. Sepertinya sedang membahas soal akan masuk klub mana. Sasuke tak membuang kesempatan. Diam-diam diarahkannya kamera yang tergantung di lehernya itu pada mereka, terutama Sakura. Natural.

Sampai dering bel membuat mereka semua beranjak dan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

-snapshots-

Ruang tengah di rumah Sasuke, pukul 16.00

Sasuke duduk diam. Onyx-nya memandang televisi yang sedang menyala, tapi pikirannya tak di sana. Pikirannya ada pada gadis itu. Sakura Haruno... Perlahan, gadis itu telah merubah perspektifnya tentang dunia fotografi, mengubah pandangannya, bahwa satu-satunya obyek fotografi paling menarik bukan hanya alam, manusia pun memiliki sisi yang menarik dalam fotografi. Alam, dan manusia, semuanya adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Mereka bersinkronisasi. Serempak, dan saling berhubungan.

"Ting Tong..."

"Tadaima,"

"Hn,"

"Lho Sasu, sendirian? Ayah dan ibu mana?"

"Belum pulang," Sasuke memandang kakaknya dan tertegun melihat seseorang di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Ini Sasori, temanku sewaktu SMP dulu. Sasori, ini Sasuke, adikku," Sasori menyalami Sasuke.

"Akasuna Sasori," Sasori tersenyum manis, baby face-nya terlihat sangat imut.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..."

"Aku adalah kakak kelasmu. Kalau kau masuk klub sepakbola kau pasti akan bertemu denganku," Sasori tersenyum.

Sasuke teringat perkataan Naruto, bahwa Sasori adalah ketua klub sepakbola, pantas saja.

"Oh ya Sasu, kau dan Sasori sama-sama di Konoha Gakuen, kan? Ayo, Sasori, ke kamarku saja," Sasori mengikuti Itachi ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

'Oh jadi itu Sasori,'

-snapshots-

Sasuke masih duduk di bangku taman siang ini, seperti biasa, memotret Haruno diam-diam. Tapi kali ini dia bersama Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke, dari tadi kau sibuk dengan kameramu itu, sedang apa, sih?" sikut Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau sedang memotret apa? Sini aku lihat, dong-"

"Tidak boleh," Sasuke segera menghalangi tangan Naruto yang hampir mengambil kameranya.

"Ah, kenapa, sih? Kau ini, pelit sekali," Naruto hanya menggerutu. "Eh ya Sasuke, kau tahu tidak Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas X-2?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan ini sebangku dengan Sasuke di kelas X-1. Dia bisa berada di kelas anak-anak berprestasi karena dalam bidang olahraga, dia pernah mendapat perak di olimpiade olahraga tingkat nasional, jangan heran walaupun otaknya pas-pasan untuk pelajaran akademik, tapi dalam non-akademik khususnya olahraga, dia jagonya.

"Hyuuga? Aku hanya mengenal Hyuuga Neji, kakak kelas kita di XII-1, aku tidak tahu ada Hyuuga lain di sekolah ini," Sasuke kembali memotret Sakura yang sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Nah, Neji itu kakak sepupunya. Dia anggota klub sepakbola juga. Jelas saja, Hinata itu juga masih seangkatan dengan kita," Naruto berseri-seri, mata aquamarine-nya berbinar.

"Oh. Memang ada apa?"

"Hehehe..."

"Ano...sumimasen..."

"Ah? Hi-Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" Naruto terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata di hadapannya saat ini. 'Mendadak sekali, aku kan sedang membicarakannya, semoga tidak dengar,' batinnya.

"Go-gomen, tadi aku melewati lapangan sepakbola, aku diminta Kak Neji untuk menyampaikan ini pada Naruto-san," Hinata menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Sepertinya surat resmi, karena ada logo klub sepakbola Konoha Gakuen di sana.

"Wah, begitu, ya? Sepertinya ini surat pengumuman... minggu lalu aku ikut seleksi masuk klub sepakbola," ujar Naruto bangga sambil menerima amplop itu dari tangan Hinata. Tapi tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan... "Ne, Hinata-chan, kenapa gemetar? Mukamu juga merah, kau sakit?" Naruto bangkit untuk menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata.

Mata lavender gadis itu terbelalak. "Bu-bukan masalah... Na-Naruto-san..."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang jadi gagap... ah kau ini gadis yang aneh sekali. Oh iya aku buka dulu amplopnya, semoga saja diterima di klub itu!" Naruto dengan tidak sabar membuka amplopnya.

"Memangnya pakai seleksi segala?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, klub sepakbola Konoha Gakuen kan yang paling terkenal," cengir Naruto. Dibacanya segera isi surat pengumuman itu. Setelah membaca isinya... dia termenung. Ekspresinya yang tadi penuh semangat kini pudar. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata menunduk.

Naruto bergantian memandang keduanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Tapi sedetik kemudian, profil mukanya berubah. "AKU DITERIMAAA! YESS!" Naruto berjingkrakan, memeluk Sasuke yang langsung melepasnya, lalu ganti memeluk Hinata yang berdiri di depannya. "Arigatou Hinata-chaaaannnn!"

Hinata kaget sekali, mukanya sudah semerah buah prem, lalu mimisan.

"Naruto... Hyuuga mimi-"

"BRUK!"

"Hinata-chaaannn! Aduh bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia pingsan? Aduh, ayo Sasuke, bantu aku membawanya ke UKS!" Naruto panik setengah mati sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan omongannya.

Sasuke melongo, "Baka,"

-snapshots-

"Aduh Hinata-chan kau membuatku khawatir saja, kenapa bisa pingsan? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Naruto langsung menyerbu begitu perawat UKS mengabari Hinata sadar.

"A-aku... tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san... tidak perlu khawatir..." jawab Hinata.

"Jadi kau sepupunya Hyuuga Neji? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelas Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Kau ini, Hinata kan masih belum sembuh benar!" hardik Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... Oh... Salam kenal Uchiha-san, aku Hyuuga Hinata kelas X-1," Hinata masih duduk di kasur UKS sementara Naruto duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Apaan sih Hinata, panggil saja dia Sasuke," celetuk Naruto.

"Be-begitu ya... Baiklah,"

"Hn,"

"Hinata-chan, benar kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto, Hinata, aku duluan ya, masih ada urusan," pamit Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar UKS.

"Apa? Huh kenapa sih kau itu selalu saja ada urusan, tega sekali, ya sudah sana pergi!" usir Naruto dengan muka merah. Apalagi Hinata, ditinggal berdua dengan orang yang disukai adalah hal yang menegangkan, kan?

Sasuke acuh, keluar UKS lalu menuju kelasnya dan melewati kelas Sakura. Sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura dan seorang temannya sedang ngobrol.

"Ino, jadi kau akan masuk klub Cheers? Kudengar Karin dan komplotannya juga akan masuk sana,"

"Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan impianku dari dulu, masuk klub Cheers,"

"Uhmm...kenapa tidak mencoba klub Tari Klasik saja?"

"Kudengar hanya anak-anak dengan wajah sempurna yang bisa masuk sana,"

"Hey tapi kau kan sangat cantik. Lihatlah. Rambutmu pirang panjang, mata shappire, apa lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan tetap masuk Cheers,"

"Haaa...apa karena ada Sai di sana? Sai yang kelas XI-2 itu kan anggota basket Konoha Gakuen..."

"Apaan sih kau ini, Saku,"

"Ah ah...lihat, wajahmu merah,"

"Ih! Kau sendiri masuk klub musik, kan?"

"Hmmm...ya... Kau tahu kan dari dulu aku sangat mengagumi musik,"

"Kalau begitu baguslah, kau bisa lebih mengembangkan bakat bermain piano dan biolamu di sana,"

"Yep. Sepertinya aku hanya akan mengambil piano. Tapi Ino-pig... aduh bagaimana, ya? Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya.."

"Orang itu? Yang rambutnya merah seperti api itu? Aku tahu, Forehead,"

"Kau ini memahami aku tidak, sih. Biar bagaimanapun aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMP. Kemarin saat maish MOS di sini aku pernah meminta tanda tangannya di sapu tanganku,"

"Haah..."

"Ino, Kak Sasori itu... pribadinya seperti apa, ya?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di balik tembok mendengar jelas semua percakapan itu. 'Sakura... menyukai Sasori? Sasori yang mana? Setahuku hanya ada satu Sasori di sekolah ini... Sasori yang berambut merah...pasti orang itu,' batin Sasuke sambil berlalu. Tapi sasuke merasa aneh, sehabis mendengar itu, perasaannya tidak enak.

-snapshots-

Istirahat pertama ini, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Tenten duduk di bangku depan kelas mereka, kelas X-1, tepat menghadap lapangan utama. Mereka adalah empat sekawan, sejak masuk Konoha Gakuen sih jadi sering bersama-sama. Sakura dan si gadis pirang, Ino, sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Sedangkan yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, Hinata, saat SMP pernah mengikuti kursus bersama dua gadis itu, jadi sudah saling kenal. Sementara si rambut cokelat dengan dua cepol, Tenten, baru berkenalan saat MOS. Dan kabar baiknya mereka semua bersahabat sekarang.

"Sudah diputuskan. Ino akan masuk klub Cheers. Sakura masuk ke klub musik, Hinata akan ke klub melukis, dan aku sendiri ikut klub basket putri. Bukankah itu sempurna?" Tenten tersenyum puas sambil meminum soda kalengnya.

"Apanya yang sempurna? Hinata-chan, kau beruntung. Andai aku pandai melukis sepertimu, tidak diragukan lagi aku akan masuk klub melukis! Sai-kun selain di klub basket juga ikut klub melukis, kan? T_T" Ino menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya.

"Ah, aku juga tidak pandai, kok. Kalau Ino-chan mau, bisa ikut, kok, nanti pasti juga akan diajari seperti para pemula lainnya," Hinata tersipu.

"Sudah sudah, kau kan sudah masuk Cheers. Syukuri saja lah apa yang ada. Lalu kau, Sakura, besok kau mulai latihan di klub, kan? Menurutku kau ambil biola saja..." ujar Tenten.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah bulat akan mengambil piano. Lagipula aku juga lebih baik di piano, kan?" Sakura menerawang.

"Fren, sekarang jangan pusingkan kepala kalian dengan masalah klub. Aku punya sesuatu," Ino mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya. "Taraaaa~!"

Tenten merebut buku itu dari tangan Ino, "Apa ini? Jaman sekarang masih percaya ramalan?" gadis itu membuka-buka buku Ino. Matanya yang cokelat menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya.

"Itu bukan ramalan biasa. Sudah terbukti kebenarannya, aku meminjam dari perpustakaan kota. Karena sudah dipinjam bukankah lebih baik dicoba, hmm?" Ino tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," Sakura menggaruk rambutnya.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita coba. Pertama, jumlahkan tanggal lahir dan bulan keberapa kalian lahir," ujar Ino. Semua sibuk menghitung.

"Sudah pada selesai menghitung belum?"

"Ino, aku dapat 39. Aku 27 Desember," ujar Hinata.

"Hmmm coba kulihat... Ah! 36-40... pemuda yang cocok untukmu adalah tipe olahragawan. Pastinya... ah! Bagaimana kalau Inuzuka Kiba sebagai pemain basket? Atau... Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pemain sepakbola?" Ino memandang lapangan basket dan lapangan utama. Mereka masing-masing sedang bermain basket dan sepakbola.

Hinata langsung blushing, "Menurutku yang kedua lebih cocok..." goda Sakura, yang lain terkikik. "Nah, Ino. Aku dapat 31," seru Sakura. "Karena aku lahir pada 28 Maret, hasilnya 31," tambahnya.

"31-35... Di sini disebutkan tipe pemuda yang cocok untukmu adalah penyuka seni. Hmmm... contohnya... aku tidak rela jika Sai jadi milikmu, jadi kuberi saja contoh... Ah! Sabaku no Gaara... bukankah suaranya bagus saat menyanyi, eh? Dia pernah menjadi finalis Konoha Idol, kan? Atau..."

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ap-apah? Uchiha? Kau bercanda Hinata-chan?" Sakura gugup.

"Tapi kudengar orang itu masuk klub fotografi... Fotografi juga termasuk seni, kan?" tanya Tenten. Yang lain –selain Sakura- mengangguk.

"Tapi, Sakura kan menyukai Sasori-senpai. Kubilang ramalan kan hanya untuk main-main," ujar Ino.

"Hati seseorang bisa saja berubah, Ino," timpal Hinata.

"Yap," tambah Tenten.

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Tenten, kau dapat berapa?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

Tenten menyeringai. "Aku dapat 12, tanggal lahirku 9 Maret, bagaimana Ino?"

"11-15... Hmmm... Kau cocok dengan seseorang yang berkarakter pemimpin. Siapa, ya? Hyuuga Neji?" ujar Ino.

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran dia..." sanggah Tenten.

"Tapi wajahmu merah, Ten," Sakura terkikik, membuat Tenten semakin tersipu.

"Karena... Neji-senpai kan ketua kelas :P" ujar Ino.

"Lalu... Ino-chan sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ne, aku ya? Hm... aku dapat 32... sama seperti Sakura... karena aku lahir tanggal 23 September... berarti tipe yang cocok untukku adalah penyuka seni juga! Yay! Sai-kun kan penyuka seni!" Ino berjingkrakan, yang lain hanya mencibir lalu tertawa setelah melihat Ino merengut.

-snapshots-

"Uchiha,"

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. "Haruno. Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Menyapa,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Duduklah," dan gadis itu pun duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sore begini, kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum pulang, Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya. "Tidak ada,"

"Oh,"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Tadi aku baru dari ruang Kakashi-sensei. Saat pulang aku melihat Uchiha-san duduk di sini dan sibuk dengan kameramu. Aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang, kan, panggil Sasuke saja,"

Gadis itu cuma tersenyum, "Gomen, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Sakura, Haruno bagiku terlalu formal,"

"Baiklah," Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, padahal jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar.

"Sasuke-san, kau suka fotografi?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Hn. Bisa dibilang hobi,"

"Uhm... kau akan masuk klub fotografi?"

"Hn,"

"Oh..."

"Kau?"

"Aku? Klub musik saja. Aku... memang sangat mencintai musik. Terutama biola dan piano. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku akan mengambil piano," cerita Sakura.

"Keluargamu pecinta musik?"

"Ya. Ayahku mempunyai sebuah studio rental di dekat rumah. Lalu ibuku sangat suka musik klasik, suaranya indah, sayangnya tak bisa memainkan alat musik, haha," lanjut Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hn. Kau sendiri belajar biola dan piano di mana?"

"Otodidak. Kadang dibantu oleh Ayah. Ne, Sasuke-san juga dari keluarga penyuka fotografi?"

"Tidak. Di keluargaku, hanya aku yang menyukai fotografi. Ayahku seorang direktur. Kau tahu Uchiha Corp?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ibuku ibu rumah tangga biasa. Dan kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, kelas XII di Suna Gakuen,"

Sakura terpana, "Ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku, Sasuke-san, haha... Ohya, Uchiha Corp itu perusahaan besar, kan? Wah, ayahmu direktur di sana? Hebat sekali..." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Lalu apakah kelak kau akan menjadi penerusnya, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke menggeleng, mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya yang tadinya berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan, lalu berkata, "Kakakku. Aku tetap pada fotografi,"

Sakura tersenyum, "Sugoi,"

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali sampai Sakura pun tak menyadarinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Sasuke-san. Kau pulang naik apa? Kalau searah, mungkin bisa pulang bersama," ujar Sakura.

"Arigatou. Tapi maaf, rumahmu dari pertigaan terdekat lalu belok kiri, sedangkan aku lurus,"

Sakura terkesiap. 'Kenapa Sasuke-san tahu rumahku?' "Ah begitu, ya, sayang sekali. Baiklah, senang bisa ngobrol denganmu hari ini, Sasuke-san. Kau orangnya menyenangkan sekali, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi, ya? Ok, jaa mata~" Sakura bangkit dan berlari untuk mengambil sepedanya di garasi Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke diam-diam mengabadikan Sakura dalam pose berlarinya itu.

-snapshots-

Sakura berbaring memeluk bantalnya. Pikirannya menerawang. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang SEDIKIT menyentuh hatinya, merangsek masuk, seperti ingin menggantikan kedudukan Sasori di lubuk hatinya. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak boleh. Aku sudah mengagumi Sasori-senpai sejak kelas 2 SMP. Aku masuk Konoha Gakuen juga karena Sasori-senpai. Tapi.. Sasuke-kun hampir mengalahkan kharismanya... Kulihat sosok Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang sempurna... Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau begitu baik? Walaupun dingin seperti es, kenapa kau hangat padaku? Apa... Sasuke-kun menyukaiku, ya?" Sakura berkali-kali menggeleng dengan keras. "Orang sesempurna Sasuke-kun juga pasti tidak mungkin menyukaiku... Haruno Sakura, sadarlah, kau itu gadis biasa saja dan tak ada yang istimewa, megejar Sasori-senpai sampai saat ini pun belum ada hasilnya, kan?" Sakura menghela nafas keras-keras.

-snapshots-

Tangga menuju lantai tiga Konoha Gakuen cukup sepi. Ini sudah jam 15.15, bel pulang sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Uchiha Sasuke akan mengambil paper biologinya yang ketinggalan di ruang perpustakaan lantai tiga. Dengan santai, dia berjalan menaiki tangga. Mata onyx-nya sibuk menatap layar Canon DSLR yang tergantung di lehernya. Saat sudah mencapai ujung tangga, dia mendengar suara beberapa orang siswi. Melihat ada Sakura di antaranya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri diam di balik tiang besar dekat tangga, menyaksikan.

"Sakura-chan, ayo cepat sana!" gadis bercepol mendorong Sakura.

"Iya, ini satu-satunya kesempatan, Forehead," gadis berambut pirang ikut mendorong, tapi Sakura tetap menggeleng sambil memasnag tampang memelas.

"Be-benar. Sakura-chan, beranikan di-dirimu!" kali ini yang berambut indigo angkat bicara.

"Berisik. Tolong biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu. Fuh..."

"Kelamaan! Cepat masuk!"

Suara pintu dibuka.

"Kalian sedang apa di depan kelasku? Kalian dari kelas X, kan? Ada masalah apa?"

"Hah, Sa-Sasori-senpai, ya? A-ano..."

"Sa-Sakura..." Ino mendorong Sakura mendekati Sasori yang membuka pintu kelasnya karena mendengar suara ribut di luar kelas.

"Sakura? Kau yang bernama Sakura? Ah, aku pernah melihatmu bermain biola di pentas seni Konoha tahun lalu! Ada apa memang?"

"E-eh, benarkah? A-ano... aku... He-heyy! Jangan pergi!" teriak Sakura pada teman-temannya yang berlari menuju kelas di samping kelas Sasori. "A-aduh... Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri, sih," gumam Sakura lirih.

"Hey, aku tanya ada apa?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Ano... Sasori-senpai, sendirian di kelas, ya?" 'Aduuuh pertanyaan bodooooh!'

"Hm? Iya, kan sudah bel pulang tadi. Ada apa, sih? Ayo masuk saja-"

"E-eeh...tidak usah... Di sini saja..." tolak Sakura. Sasori hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Ok,"

"Ano... Sasori-senpai..." Sakura menarik nafas.

"Ya?"

"A-aku... Saku... Saku..."

"Sakura kenapa?"

"Saku..." Sakura merogoh sesuatu di kantong roknya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

"Sakura mau memberiku cokelat?"

"I-iya... Ano... Sasori-senpai... Tolong terima dulu," Sasori pun menerimanya. Setelah menarik nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian, Sakura berkata, "Sasori-senpai... sejak kelas 2 SMP, Saku... sudah mengagumi Sasori-senpai... Sejak Senpai mencetak skor penyelamat di saat-saat terakhir yang membuat Konoha Gakuen menang atas Oto Gakuen... Saat itu Senpai bermain di sekolahku. Lalu aku mulai mengagumi Senpai, kurasa, itu sangat keren! Aduh, go-gomen ne, aku telah mengganggu Senpai. Arigatou.." Sakura berojigi, menatap Sasori yang juga memandangnya penuh perhatian sebentar, lalu berbalik.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, matte!" Sasori dengan kerennya menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak berjalan. Sakura terkejut, dan berbalik. "Se-Senpai..."

"Terimakasih, ya..." Sasori tersenyum. Sakura hanya memegang tengkuknya yang tertutup rambut pink panjangnya. "U-untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menyukaiku..."

"Aaaahaiii... Kita berhasil!" Sasuke melihat teman-teman Sakura berhigh-five pelan dan cekikikan di balik dinding.

"O-oh... iya, sama-sama..." Sakura menunduk. "Sasori-senpai?"

"Ya? Ada apa lagi?"

"Ha-hari Sabtu besok... apa kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

"Ma-maukah Sasori-senpai menemaniku...ke Konoha Zoo?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Sasoti mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum, "Hm, baiklah, pukul 4 tunggu aku di sana ya," ucap pemuda itu sambil lalu. Sakura tersenyum riang memandang punggung Sasori yang makin menjauh. Setelah Sasori menghilang, teman-temannya langsung mengerubunginya.

"Sukses~!" seru Ino. Yang lain tertawa-tawa, apalagi Sakura, kelihatan bahagia sekali. Sasuke melihat semua itu dalam diam sambil sesekali memotret mereka –Sasori dan Sakura- tadi, lalu sekarang ia menunggu Sakura dan teman-temannya pergi melalui tangga yang satunya. Setelah mereka semua pergi, Sasuke melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak.

-snapshots-

"Tadaima," Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu utama tempatnya masuk tadi. Dia mendengar suara ngobrol, mungkin kakaknya, dan temannya. Tapi Sasuke merasa familiar dengan suara teman Itachi. Rupanya Sasori... mereka sedang ngobrol menikmati cemilan yang disediakan tuan rumah sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Setelah memberi salam pada mereka, Sasuke naik ke lantai dua, kamarnya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja Sasuke mendengar nama Sakura disebut-sebut. Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu Itachi, sore tadi sebelum aku ke rumahmu, aku menyelesaikan tugas Bahasaku di kelas, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut aneh menghampiriku," ujar Sasori.

"Berambut aneh?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn, warnanya pink. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Tadi dia ke kelasku lalu menyatakan rasa kagumnya padaku! Dia bilang dia sudah menyukaiku saat kelas 2 SMP. Gigih sekali," lanjut Sasori.

"Bukannya itu hebat?"

"Apanya yang hebat. Nah, lalu hari Sabtu besok dia akan mengajaknya keluar,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku iyakan saja biar dia senang,"

"Lalu, kau pasti datang, kan?"

"Hmmm bagimana, ya? Entahlah, kemungkinan besar tidak,"

"Kau ini yang benar saja? Apa tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu?"

"Untuk apa, gadis aneh seperti itu, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih cantik," Sasori menyeringai. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun aku sangat tahu sifat playboymu, tapi kau juga tidak boleh begitu, Sasori,"

"Aaah...biar saja. Atau kalau kau mau, kau datang saja ke Konoha Zoo lalu mengajaknya melihat penguin," Sasori tertawa.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Hana pada hari itu,"

Sasori hanya tertawa. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menggeram. 'Tak akan kubiarkan Sasori mempermainkan Sakura,'

-snapshots-

Hari Sabtu...

Sakura berseri-seri sepanjang hari ini. Yang tahu kenapa pasti hanya Ino, Hinata , dan Tenten. Ah, jangan lupakan Sasuke. 'Sore ini jam 4, aku akan datang lebih awal agar Sasori-senpai tidak lama menungguku,' batinnya. Dengan riang dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Rambut ekor kudanya bergerak kesana-kemari karena langkahnya. Tak lupa disapanya semua orang yang lewat.

"Ohayou,"

"Ohayou, Sakura,"

"Ne, ohayou minna,"

"Ohayou,"

Sasuke yang melihatnya, diam. Satu sisi dia senang melihat Sakura ceria seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sesak karena yang membuat Sakura seperti itu adalah Sasori.

"Oh- Ohayou Sasuke-san!" seru Sakura saat berpapasan dengan pemuda raven itu di tangga.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ohayou," Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke berkata, "Gembira sekali hari ini,"

Sakura menoleh, mata emerald-nya yang jernih berbinar menatap Sasuke. "Ya. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Apanya yang bersejarah,' tapi Sasuke tak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia tahu yang sebenarnya.

-snapshots-

"Teng... Teng... Teng"

Siswa maupun siswi berlarian keluar kelas masing-masing. Pukul 14.00. Hari ini pulang lebih awal, biasa, Sabtu. Dan yang paling berbahagia adalah Sakura. Sasuke tahu itu, saat bertemu Sakura di depan kelas X-1.

"Sakura,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Teman-temannya –empat sekawan- juga menoleh. "Sasuke-san. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, senyum tetap tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Hendak mengatakan tentang Sasori yang kemungkinan besar tidak akan datang menemui Sakura, tapi dia takut Sakura akan tersinggung. "Tidak ada. Hati-hati di jalan,"

Sakura tersenyum manis, mengangguk. "Hai'," sementara teman-temannya yang lain cekikikan.

Saat Sasuke sudah berlalu, Ino berkata, "Kau lihat tadi Sasuke? Wah sepertinya dia sangat perhatian padamu, Sakura,"

"Cieee..."

"Apaan sih, teman kan memang harusnya perhatian. Lagipula aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasuke-san. Aku kan sudah menyukai Sasori-senpai," Sakura tersenyum-senyum.

"Jangan lupa nanti jam 4, Saku-chan," Hinata mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan lupa, bahkan, sudah tertulis di dahiku,"

"Dahimu yang lebar itu ditulis seribu kata 'Sasori' pun masih muat," ledek Tenten. Ino dan Hinata tertawa, Sakura cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku duluan Frens. Daaah~" Sakura berbelok ke arah kiri sementara Ino dan Tenten belok kanan, dan Hinata lurus.

'Kencan pertama dengan Sasori-senpai,' batin Sakura riang.

-snapshots-

Pukul 14.30. Sasuke mendongak ke arah langit. 'Mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan,'

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Sasu-chan,"

"Okaasan sudah pulang," Sasuke menaiki tangga. "Lalu aniki?"

"Di kamar," seru Mikoto dari dapur. Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke bed. 'Sakura sedang apa, ya?' Sasuke lalu segera berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar.

"Sasuke, Itachi, makan siang dulu," seru Mikoto dari ruang makan. Sasuke turun. "Lho, Sasu-chan, mana kakakmu? Panggil sana,"

"Hn,"

"Tok... Tok... Tok..."

"Kak,"

"Masuk," dan Sasuke pun masuk. Kamar kakaknya masih tetap berantakan seperti biasa.

"Makan,"

"Ya baiklah," Itachi menutup majalah otomotifnya. "Ayo,"

"Tunggu, Kak," perkataan Sasuke menahan Itachi keluar kamar.

"Apa?"

"Kak. Katakan padaku, Kak Sasori itu... seperti apa dia?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongnya bertanya seperti itu pada kakaknya. Bukan Sasuke sekali.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang kenapa? Ini bukan gayamu," Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke hanya cemberut, "Ingin tahu saja,"

"Baiklah. Sasori itu... teman yang baik. Setia kawan, dan dapat diandalkan," Itachi mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga pintar dalam olahraga dan seni,"

"Punya pacar?"

"Hmm... tidak... Dia itu sangat playboy, hanya mempermainkan gadis-gadis yang menyukainya saja. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Oh ya, sore ini dia mengajak seorang gadis... Siapa namanya ya... Sa... Sakura! Dia bilang mengajaknya berkencan, tapi entah apa Sasori akan datang atau tidak. Dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya sih... tidak,"

Sasuke terdiam. "Baiklah, terimakasih infonya. Ayo turun, Okaasan menunggu kita,"

-snapshots-

Pukul 15.50. Sasuke berjalan cepat. Teringat cerita Itachi tentang Sasori, perasaannya tidak enak. Lagipula gerimis mulai mendera. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai di depan sebuah cafe di ujung jalan, Sasuke berhenti. Tanpa sengaja dari balik kaca dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan aksesoris bunga mawar di rambutnya. Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang dinding, dan berharap bahwa itu bukan orang yang diceritakan Itachi tadi. Berharap orang itu adalah Gaara, atau siapa saja yang mempunyai warna rambut merah. Berharap saat ini Sasori telah melangkah ke Konoha Zoo untuk menemui Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sudah menduga. Saat orang itu menarik kepalanya ke belakang... Dia. Di cafe itu. Sasori... sedang menyesap espreso-nya dengan gadis berambut ungu tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya,' batinnya kesal. Saat ini gerimis telah berubah menjadi hujan deras. Pemuda bermata onyx itu meninggalkan cafe dan berlari menembus hujan. 'Konoha Zoo itu jauh, kenapa tadi tidak naik sepeda saja? Baka,'

Hujan bertambah deras dari detik ke detik. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri kebingungan di antara orang-orang yang sibuk mencari tempat berteduh. Dress selutut berwarna gading dibalut jaket merah muda dan syal putih di lehernya basah. Rambut pink-nya juga. "Senpai kenapa tidak datang...?" gumamnya. Bibirnya bergetar tanda kedinginan. Masih berdiri, dan hujan masih saja deras, Sakura terhenyak dan seketika merasa tak ada air hujan yang menimpa tubuh dan kepalanya, padahal di hadapannya hujan masih mengguyur. "Sasori-sen-" Sakura berbalik. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia terbelalak. Tak ada Sasori. Yang ada sekarang hanya pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini sedikit basah dan acak-acakan, memayunginya. Sakura menutup mulutnya. "Ke-kenapa..."

"Orang yang kau tunggu selama hampir dua jam tadi tak akan datang," ujar Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah? Sasori-senpai tidak akan datang? Tapi... kenapa?" Sakura menunduk. Matanya terasa panas, dan perlahan bulir-bulir air menjatuhi pipinya. Sakura terduduk, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri memayunginya.

"Tak ada gunanya menangis. Ayo bangun, ini hampir malam," Sasuke membimbing Sakura bangun, dan membawanya ke cafe terdekat.

-snapshots-

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan saputangan kecil pada Sakura saat mereka sudah duduk. "Bersihkan dulu wajahmu yang basah,"

Sakura meraih saputangan yang disodorkan Sasuke dan membersihkan wajahnya. "Sasuke-san,"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou,"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, lalu tersenyum. "Anytime,"

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Lama mereka terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai...

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Tadi... aku melihat Sasori di cafe di ujung jalan bersama Konan, kakak kelas kita. Itulah alasan kenapa dia tak menemuimu. Kakakku adalah sahabatnya, tadi siang dia bilang Sasori orangnya seperti itu, jadi aku... berpikir untuk menyusulmu ke Konoha Zoo dan ternyata memang kau di sana sendirian," jelas Sasuke tanpa diminta Sakura. Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" ada nada cemas di kalimat Sasuke.

"Da-daijoubu. A-aku...hanya berpikir...ne Sasuke-san, kalimatmu yang ini bahkan lebih panjang dari yang kau ucapkan padaku saat itu," Sakura tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Kau bahkan tidak mengungkit soal Sasori, kenapa malah mengatakan hal yang melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan, Sakura?"

"Ah.. Tapi, terimakasih sudah memberitahuku bagaimana Sasori yang sebenarnya. Hah, aku memang bodoh, bermimpi terlalu tinggi, bagaimana bisa seorang Kak Sasori menyukai gadis biasa sepertiku, kan? Fuh... dibandingkan Kak Konan, aku jauh di bawahnya,"

"Tidak baik merendahkan diri seperti itu. Hujan masih deras, nikmati saja dulu kopimu," Sasuke mengambil secangkir kopi di meja, dan menyesapnya, diikuti Sakura. Lalu Sasuke melepas tas wadah kameranya yang agak basah dan meletakkannya di meja. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat ssuatu menyembul. Sebuah buku bertuliskan "Cherry Blossom".

"Sasuke-san,"

"Hn?"

"Itu... Boleh kulihat buku yang kau bawa di tasmu itu?" pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk buku di tas kamera Sasuke.

"Ap-apa? Buku ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan buku bersampulkan tulisan 'Cherry Blossom'-nya. "Untuk apa?"

"Uhm.. tidak boleh, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kok..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ini," Sasuke meletakkan buku itu ke meja di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu memandangnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan mengambilnya sambil menggumamkan "Arigatou,"

Lama mereka terdiam. Sakura masih sibuk membuka-buka buku itu, sedangkan Sasuke menyibukkan diri memandang hujan di jendela kaca di sampingnya. Sasuke tahu raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Sa-Sasuke... i-ini..."

"Gomen ne, Sakura,"

Sakura masih terbelalak memandangi buku yang halamannya terbuka itu. "Sasuke, kau..."

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Hn. Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku.. memang mengagumimu. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku sudah merasa kau itu... gadis yang menarik," ujar Sasuke lirih. Mata emerald Sakura memandang Sasuke tak berkedip. Hal ini adalah mustahil bagi Sakura, dan baginya 0 derajat untuk memikirkan bahwa Sasuke menyukainya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan jika boleh disebutkan, menurut Sakura, Sasuke jauh lebih sempurna dibanding Sasori. Dan bodohnya, dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Gomen, Sakura... jika ada kesempatan, aku memang sering memotretmu diam-diam. Gomen,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," onyx itu menatap emerald. Kini onyx itu kembali menemukan cahaya emerald-nya seperti yang biasanya. Melihat Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou gozaimasu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mengagumiku dan memotretku diam-diam. Seumur hidupku hanya kau yang mampu melakukan ini, Sasuke-kun,"

"Apa?"

"Hah. Apa-apaan Sasuke ini. Masa memotretku dalam wajah seperti ini? Menggelikan sekali. Apa bagusnya sih, ekspresi seperti ini?" gerutu Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman.

"Ya-yang mana?"

"Lalu ini. Pose macam apa ini? Masa sedang menutup wajah seperti itu dipotret. Kau ini kurang kerjaan sekali," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa-apaan gadis ini? Bukannya berterimakasih..." giliran Sasuke yang menggerutu.

"Hm? Baiklah. Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mengerikan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi –kun?"

"Hmm... tapi selebihnya hasilnya lumayan juga..." bukannya menjawab, Sakura kembali mengomentari hasil foto Sasuke di buku berjudul 'Cherry Blossom' itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hah? Kau juga memotretku saat menemui Sasori-senpai? Juga saat aku berlari setelah ngobrol denganmu? Lalu saat aku sedang membaca buku sendirian di taman juga? Keterlaluan..."

"Ayo pulang Sakura. Kau bisa masuk angin,"

"Hih, memotret orang tidak bilang-bilang. Bagaimana jika aku dalam posisi tidak baik?"

"Contohnya?"

"Ngupil?"

Sasuke tertawa, "Mana mungkin,"

"Menyebalkan sekali kau Sasuke,"

"Jadi kau marah?"

"Siapa bilang aku marah?"

"Aku... suka hal-hal yang natural. Jadi kupotret kau diam-diam, karena jika tidak, pasti nanti tidak jadi natural lagi,"

"Ish,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau begitu... Arigatou gozaimasu. Oh iya Sasuke-kun. Hari Sabtu besok... Kau mau kan menemaniku ke Konoha Zoo lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Lagi? Ok baiklah," Sakura tersenyum senang. "Kukira kau akan sedih terus menerus karena kejadian hari ini," kata Sasuke.

"Aku memang sedih tadi, tapi tidak sekarang. Ohya, mou ikkai, arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan kata itu. Aku sampai lelah mendengarnya. Yaya baiklah ayo pulang," Sasuke beranjak diikuti Sakura. "Ohya, buku itu... Untukmu saja,"

"Hah? Cherry blossom ini? Benarkah? Wah, kau baik sekali..."

"Baru tahu aku baik?"

Sakura manyun. "Sasuke-kun ponselmu tidak basah, kan? Aku minta nomormu boleh, kan?" Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas yang dibawanya. "Hah? Aduh bagaimana ini kenapa ponselku mati? Haa..." seru Sakura kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Besok saja kalau ponselmu sudah diperbaiki," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya merengut.

"Ayo pulang, aku kedinginan," kata Sakura.

"Pakai saja payungnya, ini masih gerimis. Dan jangan lupa beli minyak angin dulu di jalan nanti,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti nanti masuk angin,"

Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke, "Kau mendoakanku, ya?"

"Siapa bilang,"

"Pasti iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Hn,"

"Tuh kan!"

"Apa?"

"Ih,"

"Sasuke-kun? Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya,"

"Sama-sama,"

Mereka berjalan dalam rintik hujan, ditemani sebuah payung yang dibeli Sasuke tadi di jalan.

-snapshots-

Hari Sabtu...

"Bagaimana, jadi kan?" Sakura menyamai langkah Sasuke yang baru keluar kelasnya.

"Kau menungguku di luar kelas?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Dasar gadis aneh," gumamnya.

"Kau tidak suka? Haahh menyesal aku menunggumu," cibir Sakura.

"Bukan begitu,"

"Frens, sejak Sakura dengan Sasuke, kurasa mereka sangat akrab," bisik Tenten sambil mengamati keduanya.

"Benar. Cocok sekali seperti yang di ramalkan. Haahh... aku lebih suka Sakura seperti ini dibanding dengan Sasori, hah, dasar pemuda menyebalkan," tambah Ino.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai itu ternyata orangnya seperti itu... Aku tidak menyangka..." Hinata angkat bicara.

"Sudah. Hari ini kita biarkan Sakura kencan dengan Sasuke," kata Ino.

"Benar!"

-snapshots-

Sasuke masih sibuk sendiri memotret alam di sekitarnya. Saat ini dia berada di tepi danau di Konoha Zoo. Tiba-tiba Sakura datang sambil membawa sebuah piring.

"Cumi, Sasuke-kun?" tawarnya sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn? Kau belum pernah mendengar cerita tentang cumi, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum,"

"Biar kuceritakan. Dahulu kala, ada dua ekor cumi. Mereka selalu berenang bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta. Akhirnya... Mereka pun menikah. Di hari pernikahan, pendeta cumi menyuruh mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Jadi mereka lakukan itu," Sasuke lalu memperagakan cara cumi berpegangan tangan. "Saling berpegangan. Saling berpegangan. Saling berpegangan.." Sasuke mengaitkan ibu jari kirinya dengan kanan, lalu telunjuk, lalu jari tengah, seperti itu terus.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Sasuke-kun, itu gila! Tapi lucu,"

"Pembaca cerita atau cumi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pembaca cerita. Eh- cumi," Sakura gelagapan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Aduh aku jadi bingung," Sakura mengacak rambutnya. "Aku jadi tidak ingin memakannya," lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, makan saja," Sasuke mengambil satu cumi dari piring dan memakannya.

"Jadi... Apa Sasuke-kun pernah memegang tangan seseorang seperti di cerita itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya sekali," jawab Sasuke. "Seorang gadis yang berambut aneh," Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia akan jatuh karena kakinya terantuk kaki meja saat sedang makan di kantin. Jadi, kupegangi dia," Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang mukanya memerah.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Maukah, kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak tersenyum terlalu lebar. Agak kaget sih, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"YES!" seru Sasuke. Sakura tertawa dan berteriak juga. "YES!"

"Nah, Sakura-chan, sini ku foto dengan memegang cumi itu,"

"Apa? Baiklah. Cheeseeee~"

"Sudah,"

"Mana hasilnya?"

"Sakura, kenapa kau terlihat seperti cumi?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau pernah dilempar sepatu belum?"

"Belum,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi yang pertama melakukannya,"

"Apa?"

-END-

**For SasuSaku Savers Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI**

**THIS FIC IS WRITTEN BY ME, KAZUHIME FAATIN^^**


End file.
